Question: Find all solutions to the inequality \[\frac{x^2}{(x-3)^2} \ge 0.\](Give your answer in interval notation.)
As the quotient of two perfect squares, the left-hand side is always nonnegative when it is defined. The left-hand side is defined whenever $x \neq 3,$ so the solution set is $\boxed{ (-\infty, 3) \cup (3, \infty) }.$